Mimpi Dohko
by seika hoshino
Summary: Keadaan tampak tenang dan damai di kido mansion,tapi siapa sangka bakal ada kejadian heboh gara-gara Dohko mimpi kalau Athena bakal celaka?Simak bagaimana kisah mereka dalam memecahkan kasus ini.Bab 4 updated!Last chapter,bagaimana akhir kisah konyol ini?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Ini fic gw yg pertama,plis enjoy ya!Gw dapat inspirasi dari cerita Lupus

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada,saya cuma minjem karakternya saja dan ide "My Grandma's Dream" itu milik Boim Lebon pribadi

**Sekadar Prolog…**

Setelah peperangan panjang antara Athena dan Hades,akhirnya para saint bisa hidup dengan tenang(meski pada kenyataannya gak terlalu tenang) .Para gold saint yang gugur dibangkitkan lagi dan sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senangdan bersantai setelah sekian lama bertarung.

Kebanyakan sih pada pulang meski begitu mereka tetap giliran jaga di kido mansion(tentu saja untuk melindungi Athena),kalo bronze saint jangan ditanya lagi karena mereka emang tinggalnya di situ.

Minggu ini yang dapat giliran adalah Mu,Shaka,Milo dan kelima broze Saga yang paling senior ,maka dia yang jadi kepala jadi kepala pengasuh,otomatis Saga harus nongkrong terus di kido mansion,apalagi Kanon jarang mau gantiin Saga. Kalau Shion mangkalnya di sanctuary,sedangkan Dohko tinggal di rumahya di Rozan.

Keadaan saat itu tampak berjalan lancar,tapi siapa sangka bakal ada kejadian heboh yag menimpa tahu kejadian apa?Bacalah bab berikutmya…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maaf baru bisa ngumpul sekarang karena kemarin sibuk.

Disclaimer:SS chara dan ide my grandma's dream bukan punyaku.

**Bab 1**

Pagi-pagi sekali telepon di kido mansion sudah berdering,Riiing,riiiing,riiing!Gedubrak!(Eh,ini Shiryu nabrak telepon kali ya?)Shiryu yang masih pake piyama bergaya cina abis bangun tidur langsung mengangkat masih remeng-remeng.(Oh, pantesan!)

"Iiih,siapa sih pagi-pagi begini main telepon?!Nggak tau malu banget sih!Halo,siapa nih?"

"E,e,eh…Sejak kapan kamu berani ngomong begitu sama guru kamu?"

"Loh,emangnya, ini siapa?"Tanya Shiryu bingung ,sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Ini Dohko!"ujar suara di seberang sana.(Kalau didengar dari suaranya sih,Dohko 18 tahun).

"Loh,roushi!Kok tumben telepon?"Tanya Shiryu yang agak surprise.

"Tumben apanya,biasanya juga telepon kamu."

"Tapi kan gak sepagi ini."

"Tapi pagi-pagi kan sepi,Shunrei lagi ke pasar, lagipula saya bawa kabar buruk."ujar Dohko dengan nada serius.

'"Kabar buruk apa?"Shiryu tambah bingung.

"Begini,tadi malam saya mimpi mimpinya berwarna loh,gambarnya juga gak goyang-goyang."

"Kok bisa?'tanya Shiryu

"Ya kan aku dah pasang parabola,gimana sih kamu,gaptek amat!" sahut manggut-manggut aja.

"Begini,tadi malam aku mimpi lihat sebuah taman yang besar,pas aku lihat,ada cewek di tepi taman,cantiiiik banget,eh ternyata itu Athena yang lagi pakai baju putih."Jelas Dohko.

"Terus , apa hubungannya sama kabar buruk?"Tanya Shiryu.

"Aduh ,kamu tuh gimana sih,itu kan pertanda kalo si Athena bakal dapat musibah!"teriak Dohko(Shiryu sempat menjauhkan kupingnya dari gagang telepon)

"Hah?!Yang bener roushi?"Shiryu jadi panik.

'"Ya!Sejak kecil saya sudah diajarin tanda-tanda mimpi."Ujar Dohko.

"Kalo gitu gimana nih,roushi?Kalo Athena kenapa-napa,gimana?"Shiryu jadi heboh sendiri.

"Pokoknya Athena kalo kemana-mana harus diawasin,gak boleh sendirian!Awasin dia 24 jam,soalnya nanti dia bisa celaka!"Seru Dohko dengan berapi-api.

"Hah?Celaka?!"

"Iya,celaka!"

"Baik roushi,saya akan beritahu teman-teman untuk mengawasi Athena."sahut Shiryu lalu menutup telepon dengan cemas.

Sesudah itu , Shiryu segera memberitahukan laporan tersebut pada teman-temannya yang kebetulan pada ngumpul di , yah namanya orang ya tanggapannya beda-beda:

Seiya:"Alah,kayak gituan mah cuma takhayul,kagak percaya gw."(sama sekali gak percaya)

Kalau Shun:"Masa sih ?Beneran gak?"(meragukan)

Hyoga: (ngomong sambil ngepel dapur)"Wah kalau gituan gw gak tau deh!"(tidak mengerti)

Ikki:"Gw ogah kalo cuma karena mimpi gak jelas begitu."(cuek bebek)

Kalau gold saint:

Mu:"Kayak gituan kan gak pasti."(agak meragukan)

Shaka:"Tetapi mimpi juga bisa merupakan petunjuk dewata…"(berkata menurut ajarannya).

Milo:(sambil baca surat dari Camus)Gw gak terlalu percaya ramalan mimpi."(amat sangat meragukan)

Tapi kalau Saga:( Mata terbelalak)Hah yang bener kamu?!"(Sangat percaya).

Shiryu langsung susah juga kalau pada meragukan,apalagi yang percaya cuma 1 orang.

"Yah,sebenarnya gw juga gak begitu ngerti tapi gak ada salahnya kan jaga-jaga."ujar Shiryu.

"Tapi kalau seandainya beneran-------"Saga tidak melanjutkan tatapannya sedang tertuju pada Athena/Saori yang sedang menuju dapur untuksarapan,Tapi tiba-tiba ia terpeleset karena lantainya licin(Hyoga meras pelnya kurang kering),GUBRAK!Kaki Athena terkilir.

"Aduh,aduh!Kakiku sakit!"Athena berteriak saint cepat-cepat menghampiri dewi mereka."Kakinya diolesin minyak goreng aja!"kata Seiya.

"Seiya!Kamu jangan bercanda!!Masa kaki keseleo dikasih minyak goreng!Gimana kalau pake kecap?!"bentak Saga.

"Huuuh…"Athena mengerang ia dibopong oleh Saga ke kamar,Saga mengurut kaki Athena.

"Udah, sekarang kamu istirahat saja di saya bawain sarapannya ke kamar."Tiba-tiba Saga teriak,"Ya ampun!"

"Kenapa Saga?"Tanya Shun.

"Jempol Athena bengkak!"teriak Saga.

"Jadi kayak kunyit…"komentar Milo sambil cekikikan .Semua saint memandangnya dengan kesal "_dasar gak punya perasaan "_batin Athena yang masih kesakitan jadi tambah merengut.

Selesai mengurut,Saga keluar buat ngambil sarapan buat Athena .BegituSaga keluar yang lain juga emang paling demen ngintilin senior mereka.

"Sekarang kalian percaya ?"tanya Shiryu waktu mereka dah sampai di dapur.

"Bukannya kayak gitu cuma kebetulan?"sergah Milo diikuti anggukan yang lainnya. Saga menolong keadaan dengan membentak mereka,"Kalian ini!!!Tadi apa kalian gak lihat Athena udah keseleo begitu!Itu masih kecelakaan kecil, bagaimana kalau kecelakaannya lebih parah?"

Sepertinya kata-kata Saga cukup memberikan efek pada mereka semua yang dari tadi diam saja mulai bicara,"Kurasa saya setuju dengan Saga,tidakkah kalian ingat saat holy war akan dimulai,Dohkolah yang pertama kali merasakan kalau Athena dalam peringatan itu juga melalui mimpi."

"Benar juga …Tapi berapa lama efek mimpi itu belangsung,Shiryu?"Tanya Seiya.

"Entahlah,gw belom tanyain,gw telepon sekarang deh."jawab Shiryu sambil menekan nomor telepon gurunya.

"Halo?"

"Iya saya sendiri."

"Yeeh,roushi belom ditanya kok udah jawab saya sendiri…"

"Ya saya kan emang lagi sendirian!Udah pasti dong saya sendiri!"

"Ya roushi ,saya cuma mau tanya,kira-kira sampai kapan Athena cela---,eh bukan ,maksud saya kira-kira berapa lama pengaruh mimpi itu berlangsung ?"

"Yah ,kira-kira seminggu."

"Oh,begitu,makasih roushi."

"Sama-sama."

Shiryu menutup telpon ."Gimana Shiryu,berapa lama ?"Tanya Ikki.

"Katanya sih ,kira-kira seminggu."sahut Shiryu.

"Jadi dengan kata lain,kita harus menjaga Athena selama seminggu?"Tanya Mu.

"Yah,cuma seminggu doang,gak papa lah."ujar Saga.

"Cuma?!Yah berarti gw harus batalin janji gw sama Camus dong?"kata Milo kecewa.

"Ya,sudahlah Milo,saya juga gak jadi pergi ngunjungin shiyou kok."Hyoga berusaa menghibur Milo.

"Lagipula,sebagai saint,kita harus berkorban demi dewi kita kan?"Seiya berusaha menyemangati.

"Bukannya tadi lo gak percaya ,ya?"Tanya Ikki.

"Ya sekarang, mau gak mau gw percaya ajalah."sahut Seiya cuek.

"Ok,jadi semua dah pada setuju ya?Gak ada yang protes!"seru Saga.

Para saint berteriak setuju."Tapi,Athena perlu dikasih tahu gak soal ini?"Tanya Shun.

"Gak usah,kasihan, nanti dia malah ngurung diri di kamar gak berani ngapa-ngapain."jawab Saga.

**To be continue…**

A/N:Akhirnya,bab 1 selesai juga,please review ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Sori, baru bisa update sekarang!Komputer saya rusak sih,mana mati ini aku persembahkan utk Yukitarina,Pitaloka,CeleronM,Saint Chimaira,dan seluruh penggemar SS di Indonesia.

Disclaimer:Saya bukan pemilik Saint Seiya maupun ide My Grandma's Dream.

**Bab 2**

Siangnya, Athena bilang ke Saga kalau dia mau jalan-jalan naik sepeda.

"Cuma keliling-keliling taman doang kok ,Saga"kata Athena.

"Tapi kamu jangan naik sepeda sendirian,kamu diboncengin aja ya!"

"Diboncengin?Sama siapa?"Athena jadi heran.

"Ya,sama siapa kek,atau mau saya boncengin?"Saga tampak khawatir.

"Ah,gak usah,saya juga biasa pergi sendiri kok."

"Tapi Athena,sekarang ini kan------eh,sekarang apa ya?Pokoknya kamu harus ditemenin!Sama bronze saint kek,gold saint kek , pokoknya jangan sendirian!"

"Aduh Saga,orang taman deket ini kok!Saya juga gak bakal jauh-jauh!"Athena langsung berlari ke garasi,mengeluarkan sepeda balapnya.

"Athena!Tunggu du----"Saga teringat kalau dia lagi masak,jadi gak mungkin dia ninggalin dapur .Terpaksa Saga manggil bala baik bronze saint maupun gold saint gak ada yang muncul.

"Aduuuuh!Pada kemana sih!Di saat membutuhkan malah pada gak ada!"Saga jadi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang lagi tidur di itu Milo yang tadinya ngorok ,sekarang terbangun gara-gara Saga teriak-teriak manggil teman-temannya.

"Ya ampun,berisik banget seh!"ujar Milo sambil langsung nyamber Milo dengan rentetan pertanyaan."Eh,tuh bronzies ama goldies pada kemana semua?Gw panggilin kok pada gak ada?Bla bla bla bla…..?"

"Woi,sabar dong,kalo mau tanya satu-satu."sahut Milo agak kaget."Kalo Mu dan Shaka lagi ke toko buku ,sedangkan Seiya en the gank lagi pada main PS di tempat kosnya Seiya. Emang kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa katamu?!"Athena sekarang lagi keluar naik sepeda,kalo celaka gimana?Di luar kan sangat berbahaya!!!"Saga jadi histeris.

"Kenapa gak lo aja yang kejar kalo gitu?"sahut Milo

"Gue lagi masak,atau lo mau gantiin gue masak?"Saga menjawab dengan tahu kalo Milo paling sebel(lebih tepatnya gak bisa) kerja di dapur.

Milo menelan ludah."Ok,ok gue kejar dia sekarang kemana?"

"Dia ke taman,naiksepeda, gue dah siapin walkie talkie,bawa gih."Saga memberikan walkie talkie (yang dia dapat entah dari mana) ke Milo.

"Ayo,cepetan Milo!"Lo kan larinya paling cepet!"

"Iya,iya!"

Setelah menerima walkie talkie yang diberikan Saga,Milo pun keluar dari kido mansion untuk mengejar Athena belum terlalu jauh, Milo menyusul dengan berlari santai di belakang sepeda sih Athena ngayuh sepeda pelan-pelan,tapi begitu dia tahu si Milo ngikutin,Athena siap-siap ngambil ancang-ancang.

"Milo,ngapain kamu ngikutin saya?"tanya Athena agak kesal.

"Ah,siapa yang ngikutin? Cuma olah raga doang kok!Lari ngikutin orang naik sepeda kan asyik,cepat keluar keringat."

"Kalau mau cepat keluar keringat,kamu ngikutin taksi aja sono!Jangan ngikutin saya!"Athena pun mengayuh sepedanya kuat-kuat.

"ATHENAAAAA……!!!!JANGAN NGEBUT DONG!!NANTI KAMU BISA CELAKA!!!"Milo terus Athena cuek terus ngacir. Milo segera mengaktifkan walkie talkienya."Oi,Saga!Gimana nih,si Athena naik sepedanya ngebut!Apa tu ban sepedanya saya tembak aja pake Anteres ya?"

"JANGAN MILO!Kalo tu ban lo tembak,nanti Athena bisa jatuh,apalagi dia ngebut,ntar dia malah mental!"

"Ya habis,mau gimana lagi dong?"Milo ngomong sambil terus berlari(pasti capek banget ya!).

"Lo pake kecepatan cahaya aja!"sahut ngomomg,ada bunyi srang sreng srang sreng,bunyi minyak dipanasin dan bunyi air direbus yang menandakan dia lagi sibuk masak.

"Kecepatan cahaya pala lo!Ini kan jalan kompleks,bukan 12 kuil !Lo kira kecepatan cahaya gak pake cosmo apa?Kalo pake kecepatan cahaya,nanti jalanannya rusak,lalu lintas macet,ntar kita bisa dituntut polisi tau!"Milo jadi gemas sama Saga.

"Yah udah,lo lari biasa aja."sahut Saga.

"Ya udah!Dah!"Milo menutup walkie talkienya dengan sebel dan berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menyusul Athena.

* * *

Sorenya,Milo kembali ke kido mansion dengan tampang super bete(sambil ngos-ngosan pula!).Athena sendiri sudah sampai lebih dulu dari Milo dan langsung ngacir ke kamar.

Sekarang Milo mau pergi ke kamar mandi,lengkap dengan handuk dan sabun mandinya(iyalah,siapa yang betah badannya keringatan?).

Waktu Mu dan yang lainnya pulang ,mereka heran kok Milo kelihatan 'berantakan'.Milo menceritakan dengan ogah-ogahan dan bilang"Pokoknya gue dah kerja!Ntar gantian lo semua yang kerja,gue dah capek!"

"Masa gitu aja capek?"Seiya heran.

"Gimana gak capek?!Orang dia naik sepedanya aja muter-muter terus,mana ngambil jalannya jalan tikus lagi yang hancurnya minta ampun!Sekarang kaki gue sakitnya bukan main gara-gara nginjek batu terus!Udah bagus gue gak pingsan di tengah jalan!"Milo ngomel panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu…Ya udah,jangan marah-marah dong."bujuk Mu

"Tau ah!Gue mau mandi dulu!"tanpa babibu lagi Milo langsung cabut ke kamar dkk cuma bisa ngangkat bahu ,lalu mereka pergi ke dapur untuk makan malam.

Saga yang lagi di dapur nyiapin makan malam langsung ngebentak mereka "Kalian ini gimana sih!Baru pulang sekarang,tadi dicariin malah pada gak ada!"

"Nih juga ,kenapa sih hari ini pada ngomel semua?"Hyoga heran

"Tau,orang baru pulang malah diomelin"tambah Ikki.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Saga?Coba kau tenang dulu,kita sudah dengar dari Milo duduk persoalannya."Shaka berusaha menenangkan,tapi Saga malah tambah ngomel"Duduk?!Siapa yang duduk?Orang saya berdiri kok!"Saga jadi tambah ngawur karena Mu dan Shaka berhasil menenangkan Saga(dengan mati-matian tentunya) .Sekarang mereka duduk di meja makan untuk membahas kejadian tadi siang.

"Sori deh Saga,kita gak tahu kalo hari ini Athena bakal keluar rumah."Kata Shiryu dengan gak enak sedang membagi-bagikan piring untuk setiap orang di meja makan.

"Iya,daripada stress,mendingan kita makan dulu aja ,ya?"ujar Shun langsung di terima dengan baik oleh semuanya karena mereka memang sudah lapar .Shun pun segera mengambil sendok dan garpu dan membagi-bagikan ke semua orang yang ada di yang abis dari kamar mandi langsung ikut nimbrung.

Athena yang habis dari kamar juga ikut makan sih gak ada saat makanan penutup,semua saint(kecualiSeiya,Ikki,dan Milo karena mereka emang gak bisa motong buah)sibuk motongin buah buat jadi bingung."Kok tumben,pada motongin buah,biasa juga saya potong sendiri."

"Udah,gak usah bawel."sahut Hyoga sibuk mengupas apel.

"Kita yang potongin,kamu tinggal makan aja."Shun ngomong sambil ngupas jeruk.

Athena cuma bisa bengong.

* * *

Malamnya…

Para saint yang tadi sibuk ngupas buah sekarang sedang mengaduh kesakitan gara-gara tangan mereka tu luka perih banget mereka ngupas buahnya buru-buru,selain itu kebanyakan dari mereka gak biasa ngupas buah,ya jadi begitulah…

"Gue gak nyangka si Athena kalo makan buah banyak banget."Ujar Hyoga sambil mengoleskan Betadin ke lukanya.

"Macam-macam pula,untung luka gue gak terlalu dalam"Mu tampak lega setelah lukanya cuma bisa merengut karena kesal sama Athena."Lihatin aja,gara-gara ngupas buah,saya jadi harus mengurangi waktu buat meditasi."keluhnya.

"Sudahlah,yang penting hari ini semua sudah beres."sahut Ikki cuek.

"Berarti tinggal 6 hari lagi,ya?"gumam Shiryu.

"Haah,bagiku 6 hari terasa seperti seabad."keluh Milo.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh,ini kan demi kebaikan Athena juga."ujar Saga.

Tapi tampaknya segala sesuatunya belum beres pada hari itu….

Tiba-tiba Athena muncul dari kamarnya dengan dandanan yang (harus kuakui) keren banget.

"Athena,kamu mau kemana?"Saga jadi khawatir.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke mall."Jawab Athena santai.

"Sama siapa?"tanya Saga.

"Di anterin sama Tatsumi,naik mobil."

"Naik mobil?!"Saga langsung ngebayangin mobil tabrakan,mobil terbalik,mobil nyusruk,mobil tenggelam,mobil….ang apa lagi Saga?Hehe.

Yah,sebenarnya Saga tidak keberatan Athena pergi dengan supir,Tasumi sudah berpengalaman dan dapat kalau seandainya Deathmask yang nyetir, sampai mati juga Saga gak bakal ngizinin,soalnya Deathmask kalo nyetir mobil tu ugal-ugalan ,persis kayak kuda liar yang lagi gila(maksudnya apa ,ya?)

Tapi saat itu konsentrasi Saga bukan pada siapa yang menyetir,melainkan pada kecelakaan yang bakal menimpa Athena ,jadi Saga gak melarang Athena pergi dengan Tatsumi,tapi malah sibuk bujukin Seiya.

"Seiya,Cepat ikutin Athena,dia mau pergi ke mall!"

"Loh,kok gue sih?"

"Yang lain dah pada kerja tinggal kamu doing sama Ikki , lo kan semangantnya kan paling tinggi,Ikki bisa gantian besok!"

"Trus gue ngikutin pake apa?"

"Pake apa kek!Sepeda, sepatu roda,skuter apa aja deh!"

"Minta duit dulu dong Ga,buat beli permen .Biar gak haus."

"Udah,sekarang kamu minum air putih aja banyak-banyak!"Saga jadi gemes.

"Ayo,dong Saga,jangan ketularan pelitnya dong sama Shion"rayu Seiya."Lagian air putih kan gak manis."

"Aduuuh,kalo memang mau yang manis-manis kamu minum air gula aja sono!"Saga tambah gemes sama Seiya.

"Ah,Saga beneran ketularan pelitnya nih sama Shion!"rajuk Seiya.

Akhirnya Saga mengeluarkan uang untuk juniornya itu Seiya cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sepeda balap yang tadi dipakai Athena.

"Nona,sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita dengan sepeda di belakang."ujar Tatsumi sambil melihat kaca spion saat mereka sudah sampai di jalan raya.

"Ah,masa sih?"Athena yang duduk di kursi belakang menoleh ke benar,Athena melihat Seiya sedang mati-matian membuntutinya pake sepeda.

"Iiih,hari ini semua saint pada kenapa sih!Saya ke taman diikutin,sekarang juga diikutin lagi,udah, Tatsumi ,kebut aja!"

Tatsumi menurut,ia langsung tancap hitam langsung mengepul dari knalpot,Akibatnya ,Seiya jadi terbatuk-batuk kena asap knalpot.

"Uhuk,uhuk!Gila,tu mobil udah uji emisi belom sih?Uhuk,uhuk!"

**To be continue …**

A/N:Akhirnya bisa ngupdate juga,meski banyak review ya!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gomen nasai! Baru bisa update sekarang!Banyak tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan,belom ulangannya,makanya kemarin aku ini aku persembahkan utk seluruh penggemar Saint Seiya di Indonesia.^^

Disclaimer:Masami Kurumada,Boim Lebon

* * *

**Bab 3**

Seminggu kemudian…

Mungkin kalian akan terkejut kalau melihat keadaan mereka sekarang,tapi untungnya kalian cuma bisa 'mendengar' (membaca maksudnya) ?Percaya atau tidak,keadaan mereka _**amat sangat**_ menyedihkan!Bagi kalian yang mempunyai hati sensitif pasti gak bakal tahan,apalagi kalau yang terluka itu tokoh favorit kalian(makanya tadi aku bilang lebih baik cuma membaca daripada melihat)

Ok,kembali ke cerita!

Dapur sekarang tampaknya menjadi 'markas' tempat para saintbuat nimbrung ,di dapur, para saint tampaknya sedang mengalami kesusahan,hal itu terlihat dari wajah mereka yang seakan-akan sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi.

Memang,kebanyakan dari mereka sedang kecapean bahkan ada beberapa yangsedang tahu detailnya?Baca paragraph berikutnya…

* * *

Suasana di dapur kido mansion tampaknya penuh dengan aura yang saint sedang mengeluh tentang masalah bronze saint.

Seiya saat ini sedang memakai baju hangat super tebal dan tadi ia selalu terbatuk-batuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Seiya agar batuknya berhenti.

"Kok kamu sakitnya bisa sampai separah ini sih?"tanya Shun sambil menepuk punggung Seiya,setelah itu ia ikut kemarin ia memang sudah tertular penyakit Seiya .Shun juga senasib sama Seiya dkk(capek) karena dia yang selama ini merawat saint yang sakit(gak heran ia ketularan).

"Gimana gak parah kalo dari kemarin gw ujan-ujanan terus,belom hirup asap mobil sialan itu…?"sahut Seiya agak sewot.

Memang ,dari kemarin Seiya ngikutin Athena terus,mana Athenanya naik mobil terus tugasnya bergantian dengan Ikki,tetap saja ia jadi sakit-sakitan!Karena akhir-akhir ini hujan,makanya Seiya yang kehujanan jadi masuk angin,Seiya juga jadi batuk gara-gara ngirup asap knalpotnya mobil Athena(kayaknya mobil Athena belom diuji emisi kali ya?). Alhasil sampai sekarang gak sembuh-sembuh.

Tapi bukannya berarti si Ikki gak kena,Ikki juga ketiban sial,kalo Seiya sakit, Ikki keseleo!Seperti yang ditulis di paragraph atas ,kalo akhir-akhir ini sering , kalo hujan otomatis becek dong?Nah, gara-gara si Ikki ngebut,jadilah ia kepeleset karena jalanannya penuh becek dan licin(Seiya kok bisa gak kepeleset ya?)

Saat ini kaki Ikki masih digips dan untungnya lehernya bronzies yang lain juga bernasib sama,tapi kalo diceritain disini kayaknya gak bakal abis-abis deh,jadi langsung skip ke goldies aja ya!

Nah ,para gold saint keadaannya sama parahnya dengan bronze saint.**HAMPIR** semua goldies matanya jadi kayak Saga sih beda,bukannya jadi kayak mata panda tapi matanya berubah jadi merah dan berair .Eh jangan salah sangka dulu,matanya jadi merah bukan karena jadi 'evil Saga',tapi karena ia gak tidur!

Selain itu keuangan Saga juga lagi krisis,gara-gara Saga ngeluarin duit buat ngobatin para saint yang jadi rada stress karena ia bingung gimana caranya dia mau biayain hidup Kanon,sementara dompetnya aja lagi cekak.

Keadaan para goldies yang lain tak jauh berbeda juga sih,mereka juga kurang tidur karena hampir semalaman mereka habiskan untuk menjaga Athena di depan pintu kamarnya, dan akibatnya jadi pada si Shaka maagnya kambuh sehingga ia harus membatalkan puasanya.

Mu juga gak terlalu sehat(sakit pencernaan),sehingga tak memungkinkan dia untuk mereparasi cloth,iyalah,orang lagi sakit !Donor darah saat lagi sakit mah sama saja dengan bunuhdiri!Milo juga pusing-pusing dan muntah-muntah, dan untungnya gak dehidrasi.

"Aduh sakit banget kepala gue."Hyoga mengeluh sambil mengurut-urut kepalanya.

"Iya badan gue juga sakit-sakit semua."Shiryu yang meski sakit tapi masih mengerok badan tadi juga sendawa terus.

"Sudahlah,ini kan demi Athena juga…"Saga meski lagi frustasi,tapi masih bersabar dengan dewinya itu.

"Tapi udah seminggu kok dia gak celaka-celaka juga sih?!Malahan kita semua yang kena sial !Uhuk uhuk!"Seiya jadi tambah sewot,akhir-akhir ini kesabaran Seiya cepat cepat-cepat menepuk punggung Seiya lagi supaya batuknya reda.

"Sudah ,kamu jangan teriak-teriak,nanti sakitnya tambah parah."ujar Shun.

"Hush!Seiya kamu jangan ngomong sembarangan!"tegur sepertinya kata-kata Seiya mengingatkan Mu akan sesuatu.'Benar juga ya, padahal yang diramalkan bakal celaka itu kan Athena,tapi kok malah kita yang sial?'batin Mu.

'Berarti ada yang tak beres dengan mimpi itu.' Mu menarik bangkit berdiri dan memakai mantelnya,bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Mu ,kamu mau kemana?"tanya Milo.

"Mau pergi ke sanctuary,ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Master Shion."sahut Mu.

"Naik Pesawat?"

"Maunya sih begitu,tapi aku lagi gak ada duit, jadi teleport aja."

"Kenapa gak telpon hpnya aja?"

"Ah,percuma gak bakal diangkat,Master selalu mematikan hpnya untk menghemat baterai,alasannya sih buat hemat listrik ,sms juga jarang dibalas."

"Ya ampun ,pelit amat tu orang."

"Tapi Mu,dikau kan lagi tidak sehat ,bukankah teleport akan menguras banyak tenaga?"ujar Shaka khawatir.

"Yah,mau gimana lagi,udah gak ada pilihan."sahut Mu sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh Mu,tunggu dulu."ujar Saga saat Mu mau teleport.

"Ada apa?"tanya Mu.

"Lo kan mau ke sanctuary,jadi sekalian titip surat buat Kanon,sama sekalian nih laporan buat Shion."Saga menyerahkan 2 amplop surat ke Mu. Mu Cuma bisa nyengir pasrah.

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Lagi-lagi telepon di kido mansion berdering ,riiing,riiing,gedubrak… praaang!(Ini bunyi Shiryu yang lagi bawa piring nabrak telepon).Shiryu mengangkat dari Dohko lagi.

"Eh ,roushi ada apa lagi nih?"tanya Shiryu agak khawatir.

"Semalam saya mimpi lagi."

"Mimpi apa lagi?"

"Sambungan mimpi yang minggu lalu."

"Sambungan?"

"Iya,mimpi saya kan suka bersambung!"

"Ah , roushi ada-ada saja."

"Tokoh dalam mimpi itu ternyata bukan Athena."

"Hah?Bukan Athena?Maksudnya?"

"Ternyata dia Bai Su Zhen .Itu loh, yang ada di sinetron Cina 'Siluman Ular Putih'.Ceritanya dia lagi duduk di taman ,gitu."

"Kok dari Bai Su Zhen bisa ke Athena sih?!"Shiryu jadi histeris.

"Minggu lalu saya salah itu saya tidurnya gak pake kacamata,jadi pandangannya gak , semalam saya tidur pake kacamata,jadi lebih jelas,dan ternyata bukan Athena!Dui bu qi(sori) deh !"Dohko jadi gak enak hati.

"Berarti si Bai Su Zhen dong yang bakal celaka?"

"Ya iyalah,kalo dia celaka sih gak apa-apa,kan cuma sinetron."

"Tapi kasihan temen-temen ,mereka udah semingguan jagain Athena."

Setelah menutup telepon,Shiryu segera mengumumkan berita tersebut ke temen-temennya, terang aja langsung pada bete dan ngedumel,apalagi Seiya yang dari kemaren dah badmood,langsung ngamuk dia.

"Makanya!Udah gw bilangin jangan percaya gituan!Sekarang akibatnya kita yang sial!Uhuk uhuk!"omel Seiya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Lagian kita juga kenapa jadi percaya sama mimpi-mimpi kayak gitu sih?"Ikki juga ikut ngedumel.

"Tau nih,dewi kok bisanya nyusahin aja?"Milo ikutan menggerutu.

"Ah!Liatin aja! Gara-gara si Athena saya gak bisa meditasi seminggu ini,puasa juga batal."ujar Shaka kesal.

"Saya harus ngomong apa nih ke Kanon,saya sudah gak ada duit lagi buat biayain hidup dia."Saga tampak campur aduk,antara kesal,stress,kecewa,shock ,bingung,dll sehingga rasanya Saga mau meledak!

"Roushi memang kadang suka aneh-aneh sih." dan Hyoga juga udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi saking mereka sekarang udah bener-bener super bete!

Di saat yang bersamaan,Mu kembali dari sanctuary dengan tampang Mu udah tau lebih dulu dari mereka ,karena saat dia di sanctuary,Shion ngasih tau ke dia kalo Dohko itu suka ngaco dengan 'mimpi-mimpinya'.

"Tadinya aku mau kasih tau ke kalian tadi malam,cuma ternyata di situ kabel telponnya rusak,saya juga dah kecapean buat teleport,jadi baru bisa balik sekarang."jelas Mu

"Aduuuh!Beneran baru kali ini dalam hidupku saya merasa kesel banget sama Athena!Tau gak?!Saya juga gak nyangka si roushi bakal bikin masalah konyol seperti ini!!!"Mu langsung biasanya Mu yang penyabar bisa marah besar seperti itu.

"Gara-gara Dohko nih kita jadi repot."tambah Hyoga.

"Iya,saya juga jadi kesal sama mereka berdua!"omel Shun.

Tak lama kemudian,Athena keluar dari kamar,baru bangun tidur dan mau ke kamar tiba -tiba Athena terpeleset karena menginjak lantai kali ini para saint tidak ada yangmenolong, Saga malah membentak,"Makanya hati-hati!!Kalo jalan tu pake mata dong!Punya mata bagus cuma buat dipajang!!!"

"Tau nih!Badan udah gede masih kepeleset aja !!Kayak anak kecil tau gak!"timpal Shiryu juga.

"Loh,kemarin saya ditolongin,kok sekarang saya nggak?"tanya Athena bingung.

"Soalnya kemarin berbeda dengan hari ini!" jawab Seiya sambil mendekati Athena dan menjitak kepalanya…Pletak!

Setelah itu para saint meninggalkan Athena sendirian cuma bisa bengong,"Mereka pada kenapa sih?"

**Tamat**

* * *

A/N:Akhirnya tamat juga!Please review ya!^^


End file.
